nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sylvania
Nice Alexandru 17:18, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :That's my state! 17:20, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Eh... Isn't it thou wandererst?? --OWTB 13:49, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah? If that's what the poem says, you'll be right. 13:49, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::I thought, well it's the thou-form, normally you use verb + st... Like thou workst, exceptions: thou art, thou hast etc. --OWTB 13:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::'t Is een aanspreking denk-ik: thou wanderer = jij wandelaar/slentervent ofzoiets. 14:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::mmm... Idd... To "wanderer" is een beetje fout. Wat 'n taolkundig inzicht hedde gij... --OWTB 14:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Er is grappig genoeg ook een wikiland met deze naam Pierlot McCrooke 17:42, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Jep, I saw so too. 17:43, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::However, there should be no problem, since in English it’s supposed to be called Transylvania. Sylvania is its native unofficial name to say so, while its name in English and a more official name is the former. :) --Mithrăndir 22:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) This is one of the five states of Lovely Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 18:19, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :And not just "one" state It is a beautiful state (you and I know it's the most beautiful, but sssjt, don't tell anybody ) 18:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes and my train village is in this state Pierlot McCrooke 18:23, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Congratulations Robin Ferguson 18:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Clymene is also beautiful Pierlot McCrooke 18:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it is. But really uninteresting for the most of us. Robin Ferguson 18:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, intresting for the most of us Pierlot McCrooke 18:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, I like all the stats in fact :) 11:02, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Situation Plemming Forest Cartolovia is interested in the current situation. Did anything new occur? --OWTB 08:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, normally it is located in East Sylvania (the pinkish-red zone), quite central in that zone in fact. You could locate it where the name 'East Sylvania' is, that would be close to the Highway 1 that runs from NC to NH. Maybe the map of Peace Island on High in the Sky Forecasting coule help you a bit further too. 08:27, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I knew that already :D I meant to say Sven's town :) --OWTB 08:29, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oow, but that's not a town yet, is it. 08:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Mijn Engels werkt vandaag niet zo mee. :) Ik wou vragen of je er al uit bent of het een plaats wordt of niet. --OWTB 08:32, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::::O, you mean the situation like in the "state of being" I'm willing to something with it, because it's a good design and it has been a long time since a new town has been made. But I want to hear it from himself first, and maybe some little changes have to be made first. 08:39, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I meant that :) I think plemming is too large. The first three rows should better be a market or something like that. --OWTB 08:51, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::What do you want to hear? Sven Plemming 12:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I've still got some remarks. Currently the page is only a very small introduction and a town map. Could you please add an infobox and some more information? (like economy, demography, history etc) --OWTB 13:09, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::How must I? Sven Plemming 12:11, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Gubernatorial When will the gubernatorial elections take place for this state? 08:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :At the same time as the other states Pierlot McCrooke 08:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::And when is that? 08:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Mostly it is in february Pierlot McCrooke 08:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK 08:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) City Mall Funny, you used my state flag, Indiana!Perryz101 20:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) National Table Index Do We Need It? It's out of date, a very rosy view of Sylvania and highly arbitrary. I can reference some of the things it looks at elsewhere and in more detail. It's not really needed. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'd say delete it...no other state has it and just is random factoids about the state. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :When the left and right agree, who can disagree! Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:20, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, remove it, but make a national one later. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC)